William Dunbar
'''William Dunbar' joined Code Lyoko in the second season as one of Yumi's classmates. He became the sixth member of Team Lyoko, until his first trip into Lyoko, when X.A.N.A. possessed him and used him as his general until episode Down to Earth where he was freed and returned as an ally (although in Fight To The Finish he is possessed by X.A.N.A again.) In Code Lyoko Evolution episode Cortex, he was allowed to rejoin the team as the sixth member. But was kicked back out for leaving Odd locked in a closet. He was brought back in again in the episode Rivalry. At Kadic William was kind of a loner at first, having been kicked out of his previous school for posting love letters everywhere, but Yumi soon takes to him as a friend. To nobody's surprise, William wants to be more than just friends, causing conflict between him and Ulrich when both of them vie for Yumi's affections. His appearances in the show become more frequent during the third season, when Jeremie suggests to the team that William join their group, much to the disagreement of the rest of the warriors. As fighting on Lyoko becomes harder and harder and X.A.N.A. starts to force Aelita to delete several of Lyoko's sectors, the group decides to let William join. However, X.A.N.A. takes advantage of William's ineptitude and uses the Scyphozoa to take control of his mind and body, effectively trapping him in Lyoko. Jeremie creates a stable polymorphic specter with William's basic memories, and a basic personality in order to prevent suspicion amongst the school. Over time, this "clone" becomes much more popular than William was, but due to his 'dumb' personality, he unknowingly causes trouble for our warriors. His personality also becomes a bit of a gag in the show, best seen in the episode Wreck Room. In episode Down to Earth, William is finally freed from X.A.N.A.'s control, and returns to Earth. However, his behavior pre-X.A.N.A. causes tension between him and the rest of the warriors, who are reluctant to associate with him further, as seen in Echoes. William's role in the new series, Code Lyoko Evolution, is to seek redemption, which he later succeeds. After Odd got himself locked up in utility room, William, instead of letting him out, went to Lyoko. For this, Odd was really mad for him, even having an thought of devirtualizing him. After rejoining the team, they stop fighting and became friendly to each other. In Rivalry, William and Ulrich puts down their disagreements after William saves Ulrich from falling into Digital Sea. William becomes more serious about the missions in order to be worthy for others to trust. He seems to be one of the better Warriors on Lyoko. On Lyoko William wields a sword called Zweihander. Its name literally means "Two-Hander" in German. Traditionally, Zweihanders are wielded with two hands due to their great weight. Evidence of the sword's weight can be found in the episode Final Round, when William attempted to hold it with one hand, and then dropped it. His sword also fires energy blasts when he swings it. Lyoko Powers * Super Smoke: An ability much like Ulrich's Super Sprint, but instead of simply running at speed, William becomes smoke to pass away from people, monsters or things. The black smoke can suspend other people in a paralyzed state. He still has this power in Evolution. Since he has no vehicle, this is his only transportation. * Second View: The ability to see much farther away in the same sector. This is was only available while under control of X.A.N.A.. * Levitation: An ability that allows him to levitate by holding his Zweihander by both hands and pointing downward. Only available under control of X.A.N.A. * Tower Control: Ability to activate a tower for X.A.N.A, from the inside or outside. This mimics Aelita's power and it is possible X.A.N.A allowed him to use a version of the Annex Program. Only available under control of X.A.N.A. Vehicle *Black Manta - A unique Manta for William to ride on as a vehicle. *Rorkal - A virtual ship like a Nav Skid created for William, but he was given a black, independent one by X.A.N.A, who made it by using the data he has stolen from the Skidbladnir through the Scyphozoa in The Lake. *Nav-Skid - One of Skidbladnir's minimum-sized fighting ships. In original Skid, there was one more which was probably meant for William. After he rejoined the team, he got one for himself in the new Skid. Trivia *In the French version of Code Lyoko, he is played by Mathieu Moreau. *While possessed by X.A.N.A. in Lyoko, his sword's look changes, giving a resemblance to the Soul Edge from the Soulcalibur series and having an eye of X.A.N.A. just above the grip. **His sword also bears an uncanny resemblance to the Buster Sword wielded by Final Fantasy VII's protagonist, Cloud Strife. It also resembles Pyramid Head's Great Knife ''from the Silent Hill series. **His outfit bears an uncanny resemblance to the one of the Prince of Persia in the game ''The Two Thrones ''as well as Darkness Riku's or Vanitas outfit from the ''Kingdom Hearts games. **His sword also appears similar to the black and white parts of a tower in Lyoko. *William's sword is a specific type of Zweihander called "schweren Schlag." It is a type of Zweihand that has a heavier bass blade, spanning the entire hilt. Normal Zweihanders weight around 15 kg, while the schweren Schlag is between 30 kg and 45 kg. This may be why William cannot wield his sword in one hand, as most fighting styles can utilize this. *On Lyoko, William's form is a Doppelsöldner. Doppelsöldners were specific types of mercenaries who volunteer to fight which means to take on extra risks. In exchange, they earned double payment. Interestingly, they also used the Zweihänders. *He was the first character to receive a new, more modern/futuristic outfit in Jeremie's upgrade, although William's was given to him by XANA. *He was the only character to obtain a XANA suit (unless one counts the polymorphic clone from Revelation who shape shifted into an evil Ulrich). *X.A.N.A. likely chose to possess William because it saw the most potential in him as a weapon out of all the other Lyoko Warriors due to his recklessness. *In the episode Vertigo, it is revealed that William is afraid of spiders. Ironically, he rides on Tarantulas that resemble spiders. *There was an unused Nav Skid on the Skidbladnir when it was created. It was, most likely, intended to be used by William in case he was freed from X.A.N.A.'s control. Once freed, he is seen in his own Nav Skid in The Warrior Awakens. *He was the last person in the real world to be possessed by X.A.N.A , before Code Lyoko Evolution, though he still remains the last one as there haven't been any new human-possessions yet. *Oddly, in a A Lack of Goodwill, he wore the new clothes his clone had. But when in Down to Earth, when he is freed from X.A.N.A, he was wearing his old clothes. *In the Final Round, he began to glow purple under X.A.N.A's control when he ran extremely fast or levitated. Later in the series, he just uses his Supersmoke ability to accelerate. *Odd's arrows cannot hurt William while he using Supersmoke, as seen in Bragging Rights. *In Double Trouble, William recalls the events from The Secret in a dream - despite those events never happening due to a return to the past. The reason for this has not yet been explored in the series. **A logical reason could be that the Return to the Past can cause Déjà vu to those who haven't been scanned by the Supercomputer. *In A Bad Turn, he reveals that he participates in the micro-kart club, and extends an invitation to Ulrich to join, which he accepts. *It is possible that William dislikes chemistry class. This is said in Ultimatum as he tells Odd, "Lucky you, we got chemistry". *In season 3, it was strongly indicated that William constantly pulls pranks on Jim. *So far, he is the only Lyoko Warrior with 2 battle themes. *When William was repossessed by X.A.N.A in Fight to the Finish, it shows that he didn't have resistance to X.A.N.A like others did when X.A.N.A tried to possess them in A Great Day. **X.A.N.A. easily repossessing him would make sense considering how he only went to Lyoko once and was possessed for the entire 4th Season. *William was the only Lyoko Warrior in Code Lyoko Evolution who didn't have X.A.N.A.'s Source Codes, until one of the others had all of their codes stolen. *Other than Aelita shown landing on her feet when being virtualized in a flashback in Aelita, William was the only Lyoko Warrior to land on his feet when first being virtualized. *In Evolution, William no longer yells out SuperSmoke when he uses it. *He is the only one to have immediately devirtualized the real Ulrich when he used Triplicate. Gallery Real Life: Seasons 2 Bruce.jpg|Warning Odd in Attack of the Zombies. Group.jpg|Together with the group in A Bad Turn. Tumblr lyudlgtiRW1qlvb12o1 500.png|William witnessing "Yumi" kissing Mathias. 2011-09-15 0928 001.png|Listening to Aelita's music. Tumblr lramlhmcUH1qfh5q6o3 500.jpg|At the swimming pool. Tumblr m15azhn3cT1qgcflso2 500.jpg|Talking with Yumi. William_018.jpg|Rock Climbing William 022.jpg|Calling Ulrich out. William 017.jpg William 006.jpg William 009.jpg|William getting attacked by the zombies. William 007.jpg William 008.jpg William 097.jpg William 100.jpg William 013.jpg Tumblr m3w3vxHy7d1rvt7s6o1 500.jpg 2011-09-15 0928.png 2011-09-15 0927.png Yumi 0109.jpg New Order Yumi and William image 1.png|Sitting under a tree drawing with Yumi. New Order William and Yumi image 1.png|Walking with Yumi New Order Saint Valentines Day Yumi kisses William image 1.png|Gladly receiving a kiss on the cheek from Yumi. XANAs kiss William and Ulrich image 1.png|"What are they looking at?" Xanas kiss Yumi is oblivious image 1.png William 021.jpg William 005.jpg William 102.jpg William 024.jpg William 010.jpg|Walking around the academy campus. William 072.jpg Real Life Seasons 2-3: Unknown William 025.jpg|Asking Yumi to the dance. William 012.jpg William 023.jpg William 083.jpg William 098.jpg William 096.jpg|''"Wow, talk about a nightmare"'' Real Life: Season 3 Dernier round 017.jpg|He emerges from the scanner, now a Lyoko Warrior. Nosy 5.jpg|Secretly following Jeremie and Aelita. Image w1.jpg|Talking with Yumi in The Secret. William_106.jpg|In the photo lab William_095.jpg|Attacking Suzanne Hertz Nosy 6.jpg|He finds the elevator. William 077.jpg|Walking through the park, angry. William 091.jpg|Concerned.. William 092.jpg|About to attack a possessed Mrs. Hertz. William 094.jpg|Facing off with Mrs. Hertz in Lyoko Minus One. William 093.jpg|Armed with only a wooden weapon. William 076.jpg|Wanting to kiss Yumi. William 073.jpg|Just after running into Yumi. William 074.jpg|Talking with Yumi. William 075.jpg|Holding his skateboard over his shoulder. William 027.jpg|Just before entering the scanner. William 031.jpg|William about to go inside the scanner for the first time. William 080.jpg|Listening in on Jeremie and Aelita. tumblr_m2dh7ztl3V1rtsp3mo3_1280.jpg|Trying to stop the bomb.. William 212.jpg|Being virtualized Nosy 3.jpg|Following after Ulrich and Odd through the sewer. Nosy 2.jpg|Spying on them as they enter through the manhole in the park. Nosy 4.jpg|And finally, watching as they head in the elevator. William 110.jpg|Talking with Yumi at Kadic. William 109.jpg|William is shocked to see Jim come barging in! William 108.jpg|Working on the photos while Yumi is away. Aelita 152.jpg|William is ready for the test this time for sure! William 103.jpg|Talking with Yumi in the photo lab. William 107.jpg|Mimicing her voice so Jim won't suspect she's gone.. William 028.jpg|Scanning.. William 104.jpg|Using the same photo in order to give Yumi more time elsewhere. William 030.jpg|William is ready to head to Lyoko. Image W.jpg|Running right into Yumi! William 087.jpg|Upset that he can't join the group. William 088.jpg|Leaving the Lab.. William 082.jpg|Warning Yumi of X.A.N.A.'s attack..in public! William getting out of the scanner CL 93.PNG|Coming out of the scanner, in Down to Earth. Real Life: Season 4 Fight to the Finish Sissi and William image 1.png|Teasing Sissi to help the group escape. Tumblr m256cuVfYV1r7qs82o1 500.jpg|With his parents in Down to Earth. Tumblr_m39hpryol71rpcg7oo1_500.jpg|Possessed William about to attack Ulrich in Fight to the Finish. Capture-20121212-101215.png|Possessed by X.A.N.A.. Tumblr_m26f9mSXMv1rtsp3mo1_500.jpg|In Fight to the Finish. Capture-20070304-093416.png|X.A.N.A. out from William Tumblr_m28o6adIX71qgcflso1_500.jpg|Seen in a flashback. William_154.jpg|In the scanner William 099.jpg|Walking in Kadic grounds. Contre attaque 343.jpg|Possessed William faces off with Yumi in the Assembly Room. Fight to the Finish XANA attacks William again image 1.png|Being attacked by X.A.N.A. yet again. Sissi and William Fight to the Finish image 2.png|Teasing Sissi. Fight to the Finish William confronts Sissi image 1.png|He distracts Sissi while his fellow Lyoko Warriors escape. Jeremie and William Fight to the Finish image 2.png|Standing in the Lab with Jeremie. William-vs-william.JPG|Fighting the William Clone. Oeil pour oeil 352.jpg|Possessed William uses the supercomputer. William 150.jpg|About to be scanned in a flashback. William 153.jpg|Exhausted after being scanned in a flashback. Tumblr_m2ccsym2hM1qgcflso1_500.jpg|Reassuring his parents that he's fine, in Down to Earth. William 117.jpg|Being filmed by Milly and Tamiya. William 121.jpg|Facing off against Jim in ping-pong. Tumblr m348qvEHaO1qgcflso1 500.png|Confronted by Mr. Delmas. William 118.jpg|Opening the door to the new Rec Room. William 122.jpg|Hasn't he ever played ping-pong before? William 120.jpg|About to serve. William 209.jpg|Talking with the gang in William Returns. William 116.jpg|The new rec room moderator. Tumblr m256itUvLn1qgcflso1 500.jpg|Visiting Aelita in her dorm room. Souvenirs 237.jpg|Quietly asking Yumi if they've shut off the supercomputer. Souvenirs 238.jpg|Looking surprised when her answer is no. In Echoes. Real Life (Evolution) Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-19-32.png Tumblr mhm1pjh1Fx1qcbv12o4 500.png Tumblr mhlyfllCQW1qcbv12o7 250.png Tumblr mezvoworCZ1qcbv12o4 250.png CLE Chat.png CLE The Stalker Bunch.png Will.jpg 430840 196220760502541 1574576284 n-1-.jpg Die18-1-.png Soupcons 088-1-.jpg Warriorawakens32 Warrior Awakens 5.jpg Friday 21.jpg Friday 20.jpg Friday 16.jpg Friday 13.jpg Friday 10.jpg Friday9.jpg Tumblr mhiax0BNft1rrnxnxo2 250.png First real lunch.jpg tumblr_mick6wc3au1s206x3o6_250.png OddsBlondeAgain.jpg Rendezvous29 Rendezvous31 Rendezvous37 Rendezvous237 Rendezvous236 Obstination19.JPG Intrusion30 Intrusion28 Intrusion27 Lyoko (Season 3) William23.jpg|Appearance Williamlyoko.jpg|Holding his Zweihander Dernier_round_373.jpg|Destroying the Core of Lyoko tumblr_m4uri5q0Yy1roro4go1_400.jpg|Attack another Lyoko Warrior while under X.A.N.A.'s control. File:Tumblr_m29qxvyeKC1qgcflso1_500.png|His Lyoko avatar. tumblr_m2dh7ztl3V1rtsp3mo10_1280.jpg|William with Aelita. tumblr_m0eckmXlRk1qjtcmlo8_1280.png|Seeing the Scyphozoa.. tumblr_m2589mVDCB1qgcflso2_1280.png|William seems to really enjoy being on Lyoko. tumblr_m2589mVDCB1qgcflso4_r1_250.png|William checking out his Zweihänder XANA-William.png|The X.A.N.A. symbol in his eyes. Xanapossessedwilliam.jpg|William is now at the mercy of X.A.N.A. William ID Card-1-.jpg|William's ID Card. Tumblr m2589mVDCB1qgcflso1 r1 1280.jpg|First encounter with Creepers Tumblr m2dh7ztl3V1rtsp3mo2 1280.jpg|''"Ok, ok. So.. Where are the monsters?"'' Tumblr m2dh7ztl3V1rtsp3mo9 1280.jpg|William slicing through the Creepers! Dernier round 372.jpg|Going to destroy the Core of Lyoko. Dernier round 371.jpg|Using his Levitation ability. XANA 493.jpg|[[Scyphozoa|''"Some sort of jellyfish?"]] William being possessed in Final Round image 1.png|The Factory Interface shows William being attacked by the Scyphozoa. Final Round Williams Supersprint image 2.png|Using Super-sprint to sneak attack Yumi. Final Round Williams Supersprint image 1.png|Using super-sprint in ''Final Round. William 062.jpg|William devirtualizes Ulrich Dernier_round_350.jpg|William walking towards Odd, Ulrich, And Yumi Dernier_round_338.jpg|About to Throw his Zweihander At Odd Ulrich and Yumi Dernier_round_218.jpg|Sliced threw One crepper. Dernier_round_206.jpg|Picking up his Zweihander after dropping it. Dernier_round_201.jpg|Almost got chrushed. William wants More Creppers.png|William Looking at a Crepper before Killing it William_045.jpg|"WOW I Can't Believe It I AM The Man!" william says after Killing creepers. William is about to be attacked by the Scyphozoa.png|William is about to be Attacked by the Scyphozoa. William Throws the Zweihander.png|William Throws The Zweihander At Odd,Ulrich,and Yumi William Walking towards his Zweihander.png|William makes a whole in the floor and his walking towards his Zweihander William Looking at Ulrich.png|William Looking At Ulrich William Looks at Yumi Odd going to protect to the Core of Lyoko.png|William Looks at Odd and Yumi when they go to protect the core. William Looks at the Gang.png|William Looking at Odd Ulrich and Yumi. Lyoko (Season 4) William_165.jpg|Using Super Smoke to attack Yumi William Dunbar.jpg|About to attack Aelita Schaeffer tumblr_m2g43xk5X91rtsp3mo3_1280.jpg|Walking to the center of the platform.. Tumblr lrampbDrhk1qfh5q6o1 500.jpg|William trying to break out of X.A.N.A.'s grasp tumblr_lztbybI9VT1qlvb12o1_500.png|Landing after destroying a Krab. William_145.jpg|About to enter Code: X.A.N.A. William 179.jpg|He takes a stance before levitating. William_200.jpg|Angrily devirtualizes someone William_238.jpg|Driving the Rorkal 1232275128 4230 full.jpeg|In the Desert Sector 2011-10-31 0853.png|Appearance William_169.jpg|Commanding the Krab William 143.jpg|Inside a tower in Lab Rat. William_180.jpg|Distant Tower Control William_142.jpg|Enters a Tower William_177.jpg|Concentrating Tumblr m0fxgoiqGF1rpcg7oo3 1280.jpg|Standing with two Tarantulas. William 181.jpg|Focusing.. Tumblr m13jmsc7431qgcflso1 500.jpg|Encountering with Yumi. tumblr_lztbybI9VT1qlvb12o2_500.png|Seen in Double Trouble. tumblr_lztcgkONSs1qlvb12o1_500.png|William attacks a Krab in the Desert Sector. tumblr_lztcgkONSs1qlvb12o2_500.png|He delivers the final blow. tumblr_lzxb5ufSAk1qlvb12o1_500.png|Attacking the Skidbladnir! tumblr_m2g43xk5X91rtsp3mo1_1280.jpg|Holding his sword with one hand to attack. tumblr_lzxcrzXWZb1qlvb12o1_500.png|Seen in Skidbladnir. tumblr_m0fxgoiqGF1rpcg7oo5_1280.jpg|Riding his Black Manta in Down to Earth. tumblr_m2g43xk5X91rtsp3mo5_1280.jpg|Ordering the monsters to attack the Core of Lyoko. tumblr_m0eckmXlRk1qjtcmlo9_1280.png|''"You lose no matter what, Aelita!"'' William 185.jpg|Fighting Ulrich in Double Take. William 189.jpg|Blocking Aelita's Energy Field attack. William 190.jpg|Smiling as he confronts Yumi. 180px-William 13.jpg|About to destroy Yumi's Tessen Fans. William 233.jpg|Noticing Ulrich sneak up.. Dark William Card-1-.jpg|X.A.N.A.-William's ID Card. Ohh.jpg|In Double Take. Cv.png|Racing against Aelita to get to the tower. Dfdg.png|Holding her over the Digital Sea. Tgrd.png|Using Super smoke to attack Aelita in Sector 5. Rdhtrf.png|Activating the tower in Lab Rat. William Spectre.jpg|Fighting as a spectre against Yumi. William 155.jpg|Trying to regain control over himself in The Lake. BeFunky tumblr m29wfdbqLh1rtsp3mo1 500.jpg|Sneaking up behind Yumi in a tower. Experience 194.jpg|Tarantula riding in the Forest Sector. Kiwodd 292.jpg|Riding in the Ice Sector. Renaissance 377.jpg|Levitating using his sword above the Digital Sea. William 199.jpg|About to slice Yumi's Tessen Fans. 12 hello handsome.png|Standing with two Tarantulas. 15 ulrich vs william.png|Rival face off in the Desert Sector Down to Earth XANA William watches image 1.png|Standing on the Kolossus. Down to Earth XANA William Victory image 1.png|"Victory!" Down to Earth Ulrich and William fight on the Kolossus image 1.png|Fighting Ulrich on the Kolossus. Down to Earth William rides the Kolossus image 1.png|Standing on the shoulder of X.A.N.A.'s beast. Lab Rat Code XANA image 1.png|Just put in Code X.A.N.A. Bragging Rights William supersmokes under Odd image 1.png|''"Supersmoke!"'' Bragging Rights Aelita vs William image 1.png|Preparing to fight Aelita. Williams new look.jpg|Facing Aelita in William Returns. Bragging Rights William is defeated image 1.png|William's map icon is blue in Bragging Rights. Vfdx.png|Using Super smoke to flee away from Ulrich in Sector 5. Bragging Rights Arrows cant hurt supersmoke image 1.png|Odd's Laser Arrows cannot hurt him while he's using Supersmoke. Tumblr m2wa31O4Do1qlvb12o1 500.png|Walking closer to Aelita with the activated tower behind him. William and Yumi.jpg|With William out of X.A.N.A.'s grasp, Yumi tries to help him Kiwodd 296.jpg|Jumping off the Tarantula before being hit by the Overbike. Tumblr lzlrk8NHxG1qgcflso1 400.jpg|Watching as X.A.N.A.'s monsters fight the Lyoko Warriors. tumblr_m2g43xk5X91rtsp3mo7_1280.jpg|Being virtualized with an unconscious Aelita in Sector 5. William 176.jpg|Black smoke surrounds him as he uses Tower Control. 18 gasp! foul trickery!.png|Touching Yumi's cheek before pushing her to the Digital Sea William in the desert sector.png|In the Desert Sector. Hard Luck Watch out William image 1.png|About to be devirtualized by the rock pillar. William 187.jpg|William devirtualizes Ulrich William devirtualizes Aelita.jpg|devirtualizes Aelita out of Anger William Looks up to Yumi.png|Looking up to Yumi in The Lake Lyoko (Evolution) William.PNG|Telling Odd to stop fooling around Williamcortex.jpg|William overwatching Cortex WilliamD.PNG WilliamMount.PNG|William saves Ulrich before he falls into the digital sea WilliamKrab.PNG|William destroys a Krab! Tumblr mcaykznwXc1rjztouo1 500.png Tumblr mg7iubWlS91rk5h46o3 250.jpg|He still has X.A.N.A.'s gifts. Why guys like girls that can do cool things.png Tower of Blok's laser.png|BOOM! InsidetheMegaPod.PNG Trailer29.PNG Bros.jpg Foolxana40 Foolxana36 Foolxana34|He helplessly watches as Aelita gets devirtualized. Foolxana35|Now the fun begins! Foolxana30 Ulrich VS William.PNG|Looks like Ulrich can't forget a grudge...well,William doesn't mind! Rivalite 577.jpg Friday 2.jpg Rivalite 619.jpg|You happy? 2013-03-30-episode14.jpg|Facing off with a Ninja. Intrusion 354.jpg 733963 606968292665193 403433565 n.jpg|William and X.A.N.A. William Tumblr mj9rb3grGL1rfpkldo2 250.gif ???.jpg Warrior Awakens 22.jpg|In his Nav Skid. Warrior Awakens 17.jpg Warrior Awakens 16.jpg Warrior Awakens 15.jpg Warrior Awakens 13.jpg Warrior Awakens 12.jpg|Seems like even William can't beat ninjas easily... Warrior Awakens 9.jpg Warriorawakens45 Warriorawakens59 Warriorawakens57 Warriorawakens80 Warriorawakens78 Warriorawakens90 Warriorawakens85 Warriorawakens82 Warriorawakens100 Warriorawakens99 Warriorawakens96 Warriorawakens93 Confusion48.JPG Profuture53.JPG Profuture41.JPG Rendezvous11 Rendezvous48 Rendezvous47 Rendezvous46 Rendezvous44 Rendezvous43 Rendezvous42 Rendezvous59 Rendezvous51 Rendezvous68 Rendezvous67 Rendezvous65 Rendezvous63 Rendezvous62 Rendezvous98 Rendezvous97 Rendezvous93 Rendezvous92 Rendezvous91 Rendezvous139 Rendezvous137 Rendezvous136 Rendezvous135 Rendezvous150 Rendezvous149 Rendezvous148 Rendezvous147 Rendezvous146 Rendezvous145 Rendezvous143|Dodging a laser. Rendezvous160 Rendezvous153 Rendezvous197 Rendezvous196 Rendezvous217 Rendezvous216 Rendezvous210 Rendezvous207 Rendezvous225 Rendezvous224 Warriorawakens91 Bumping into each other CLE 15.PNG|Bumps into X.A.N.A. William with Supersmoke XANA William being attacked by William CLE 15.PNG Yumi being chased by William CLE 15.PNG evo_william_virtuel_0072.jpg|Uses SuperSmoke in the air evo_william_virtuel_0073.jpg|Pops in the Sky about to kill a Krab Intrusion 489.jpg Intrusion 490.jpg Intrusion 491.jpg Facebook Game tumblr_m2dh7ztl3V1rtsp3mo8_250.jpg tumblr_m5cs399IUH1r1umpu.gif 588781445885216128445293531572187205n.jpg|William's Evolution look in the Facebook game code_lyoko_william_x_a_n_a__saison_4_animation_by_ichgovastolorde-d5jjqcp.jpg|William's Season 4(X.A.N.A) Look tumblr_mbskngzpar1qdx9iho1_400.jpg|William's X.A.N.A Look in the Facebook again Others Tumblr m4urcmY2DU1rnp5t8o1 400.jpg William new.PNG|Appearance In Code Lyoko Evolution. Green William.png|X.A.N.A. William in Code Lyoko Evolution. dunbar.png|William in Code Lyoko Evolution. William 1.PNG|ID Card In Evolution William CLE.png Final Round William avatar image 1.png|William's Avatar William 1.jpg|Willliam on a Manta in Quest for Infinity. 327xb3.jpg|William with his sword about to hit Aelita. William-1475878c0d.jpg|William with his Sword. William_169.jpg|William with Krabs. tumblr_milauzFnjP1s16rhso2_500.jpg|William in Quest for Infinity. William's_red_ripples.jpg|William going in a tower. Yumi_and_William.jpg|Yumi Kisses William. william-dunbar-08.jpg|His Hand is Hit by Yumi's Fan william-dunbar-07.jpg|Going to put Aelita in the Digital Sea. William_in_tower.jpg|William in a tower. 558898_606598366035519_1746788334_n.jpg|Vs Ninja. 920195_621069474588408_536132655_o.jpg|Vs Bloks and Krabs. Fig_es19.jpg|A William Toy William and Ulrich.jpg|William with Ulrich imagesWilliam 11.jpg|William vs Odd and Yumi Aelita William.jpg|William and Aelita on a Manta 2490433-9918007829-2012-.png|About To kill a Krab william_360.png|William's Season 4 art William on a Manta.png|William on a Black Manta Sueurs froides 226.jpg|Odd about to hit William with a Laser Arrow Sueurs froides 180.jpg|William is getting really Mad now Sueurs froides 152.jpg|William Blocks Odd's Laser Arrow Sueurs froides 146.jpg|William getting Mad Sueurs froides 143.jpg|William gets hit as Yumi is running away from him in the background Sueurs froides 141.jpg|William Avoiding Odd's Laser Arrow Sueurs froides 140.jpg|William avoids Yumi's Fan Category:Characters Category:Males Category:X.A.N.A.'s vessels Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:William Category:Social Game Category:Heroes Category:Code lyoko evolution Category:Needs Captions Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Playable character in game